


Epilogue

by logans_girl2001



Series: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Stiles finds a set of journals that explains why no male with Hale blood lives past infancy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to reward y'all for your patience by posting the last two parts at once. Please enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me.

**Five years later**

"What're you doing?" Derek's voice startles me from my contemplation of the writing on the page in front of me.

"I'm clearing the attic for Jackson and Isaac so we can turn their room into the nursery."

With a chuckle, Derek lowers himself to sit on the floor next to me. "You do know the babies will sleep in our room for the first six weeks, right? And that we have five months until they're born?"

"Yeah, but it'll take _months_ , probably more than we have, for this space to be redone to Jackson's exacting standards."

"True." He plucks the journal from my hands. "What're you reading?"

"I found this, along with several others, in this trunk." I rap my knuckles against the solid wood of the trunk next to me. "How'd it survive the fire?" 

Derek leans around me to frown at it. "I've never seen it before. It might have been in the vault, though. What else is in it?" He gets on his knees and peers into the open trunk.

"Some fabric, some plates made from either porcelain or china, some utensils that are probably solid silver and this." I lift a small box and open it so he can see the smallish crystal on a leather cord tucked inside.

"Huh," he grunts, sitting back down and taking the box from me. "Now I truly wish my mother was here. I'd love to know what this is." He lifts the crystal from its box and turns it over in his hand.

"I think these journals may explain what it is." I take back the one I had been reading and turn back to the first page. "According to this-" I point at the inscription on the first page. "-this journal belonged to a Nadia Vârcolac. It's dated 1468. The first entry explains how she received it as a gift for her twelfth birthday so she could practice writing English."

"Practice writing English?" Derek's brows pull down in a frown.

"Yeah, she was born in Romania. Her father moved the family to Scotland in 1463 so she could find a worthy Mate. He was in talks with a powerful Alpha to Mate with her once she turned eighteen. But he wanted a Mate who reads and writes English."

"Does she name the Alpha?"

"Considering the trunk has the Hale Pack symbol on it, I think it's safe to say he is a distant relative of yours. Possibly your direct ancestor."

"But does she name him?"

"Yes. And you're not going to like it."

"Why?"

I shrug. "When I read it, a shiver ran down my spine." He just raises one brow. With a sigh, I give in and tell him, "His name was Peter. Peter Hale."

Derek blinks at me a few times, his mouth open. "That-" He shakes his head. "Does she describe him?"

"No. She hasn't met him yet."

"Keep reading, please. I have a feeling that there is a reason I'm the first male pup to survive without an evil streak as wide as the ocean."

"And what this crystal has to do with it."

"That, too."

Reaching into the trunk, he begins pulling out the contents. Surprisingly, the fabric is not moth eaten, which confirms my suspicion that the trunk must be cedar. The plates are also mostly unbroken; at least the ones wrapped in the fabric aren't. At the bottom of the trunk, he finds a miniature portrait of a beautiful woman who could be this Nadia because she looks a lot like Cora and a man who looks exactly like Peter.

The man must be Alpha Peter Hale. He has the look of an evil man, his brows in a deep frown, his heavy-lidded eyes glaring out from the canvas.

The woman looks terrified, her belly slightly swollen. The picture must have been painted in the last months of her pregnancy. It's difficult to tell their ages, but they don't look very old. Of course, being Werewolves, they don't age like Humans, and so they could be anywhere from twenty to sixty.

Except I have a feeling that there are at least twenty years between Nadia and Peter. She didn't say how old he was in her rant about not wanting to Mate with him, just that his age was the reason she objected but that her father thought that was a reason in his favor.  
= = = =  
Boyd, Liam, and Scott show up about an hour later and help me carry everything down from the attic. The journals end up in my room while everything else is put in the living room so Lydia and Allison can help me go through it to see if any of it can be used somewhere in the house.

We've been at it for about two hours when Erica wanders in, her huge belly leading the way. "There's my babies!" I jump up and over to her side. "How're you feeling?"

"Your babies are good, Stiles. Relax."

Two years ago, Derek and I decided we were ready to be fathers. We went to Scott first, since he's the Alpha. He agreed that we could ask all the females, except for Allison. Derek explained that since she's his Mate, his inner wolf will not tolerate any of her biological pups having a different father. I totally get that and so agreed. 

When we asked the Pack at large, Lydia and Hayden declined for the same reason, although later, Hayden changed her mind when Liam said he was okay with it as he didn't want to be a father.

Erica agreed to be our surrogate and Boyd has been scarce since the embryos were implanted six months ago. I know that he has kept in touch with her, just that his inner wolf can't handle seeing her carrying another male's pups.

"Here, sit." I try to assist her in sitting. While her belly is huge, she is carrying two babies, it's not nearly as big as it was with her last pregnancy, her and Boyd's third.

She bats my hands away. "If you don't stop…" She doesn't finish her sentence. The look in her eyes has me backing slowly away.

"Just trying to help."

"Don't need the help, Stilinski."

"Stilinski Hale," I correct her. Her glare has me quickly saying, "Not that it matters," as I resume my seat on the couch between Lydia and Allison.  
= = = =  
About a month later, I'm reading a diary dated 1480. I have to read the passage more than once because it's just so unbelievable.

"Derek." I slap at his shoulder where he's sitting next to me on the bed, also reading a book.

"What?" He draws out the 'a' and puts a hint of annoyance into his tone, although he is anything but annoyed.

"I think I know why you're the first male of Hale blood to survive infancy and not be pure evil."

From the corner of my eye, I see him close his book and set it on the bedside table, then turn to face me. "Why?"

"Nadia had trouble conceiving. She thinks she was pregnant twice, but she started bleeding heavily before she could be sure, leading her to think she miscarried. Peter was getting impatient and thought she was adding something to either her food, his food, or both, and so had the wife of his Second prepare their plates. He knew the woman hated Nadia and wouldn't help her prevent a pregnancy.

"When she still hadn't conceived several months later, she overheard him discussing options, and so she ran to the Pack Witch. At first, she asked the Witch to make her sterile, but that was set aside because he'd just kill her and take another wife, one who wouldn't want to prevent his evil from continuing.

"The Witch suggested a curse that would prevent male pups." I look up and find Derek staring at me in shock. The look in his eyes tells me that something is niggling at the edges of his memory.

"The Witch made her drink a horrible concoction while holding the crystal and reciting these words: 'No one born of Hale blood shall have a healthy male pup unless they and their mate are truly in love'. Ten months later she gave birth to her first daughter." I had skimmed the next pages because I just had to know.

"That explains my last dream."

"What?"

"The night before our wedding I had a dream that an Alpha beast was trying to kill you. A woman-" He pauses, his mouth hanging open. "-no, _Nadia_ saved you. She told me that she had chosen the correct generation to break the curse. Then later that morning, I took a nap and Nadia, Mom, and your mom visited me. Nadia said she had set the curse in a moment of desperation and left it too long. But she visited Grandma Mahala, who also had dreams, and told her to let Mom have a love match."

He shifts to face me better. "Laura, Cora, and I are born from true love. Nadia told me that true love has a kind of magic, but that the true love of a Human is the most powerful thing on the planet. Capable of destroying curses, it would appear."

"See?" I straddle his lap. "I told you, you weren't evil." Taking his face in my hands, I seal my mouth to his.

And as always happens when we're alone, one kiss turns into two, turns into more and more, until we're naked and reaching for the heights of ecstasy.  
= = = =  
Lydia woke us about five hours ago, saying that Erica's water broke.

Boyd showed up about ten minutes later and is currently the only male allowed in the birthing cabin. When Derek and I tried to enter, Erica demanded we leave. It had originally been decided that we would be present for the birth, but apparently, Erica's wolf only wants her Mate present in this most vulnerable time.

Derek has been pacing back and forth along the front of the cabin for the past twenty minutes. I finally gave up and sat down against one wall, letting my eyes drift shut. But they snap open when the annoyed scream of a newborn pierces the silence.

I scramble to my feet, confident that we'll be allowed inside now so that we can begin bonding with our firstborn. But the door doesn't open.

"Did they say the gender?" I ask Derek. He shakes his head. 

Just as I approach the door, intent on forcing my way inside, it is _my_ pup after all, a second, just as annoyed scream joins the first.

The tension that has been holding Derek's shoulders rigid these past several hours drains away at the healthy sound of our pups announcing their displeasure at being born to the world at large. With a chuckle, I pull him into a hug. He squeezes me back until I squeak.

"Derek, Stiles." Lydia opens the door and waves us inside. 

"Stiles, I'd like to introduce you to your daughter." Allison places a tiny bundle wrapped tight in a blanket in my arms.

"Hello, Nadia. I'm your _Tato_." I smile down at my daughter.

"Derek, I'd like to introduce you to your son." Hayden places an equally tiny bundle also wrapped tight in a blanket into Derek's arms.

"Hello, Anders. I'm your Papa."


End file.
